Torture
by RauraXxXAuslly
Summary: Ross & Laura are the stars of the hit TV show Austin & Ally. But, first of all, they're best friends. But what can happen when they are both kidnapped? 6-chapter story. Might have a sequel.
1. I

Ross's P.O.V.

"And... CUT!"

I heard the director, Phill, say.

The end-of-scene bell rings and we all walk back to the set. Good thing we're not filming this episode with a live audience.

"Ok, we're done for today! Tomorrow we will film scenes 2 and 6. So, don't be late! You guys can go now." "Yay!" I heard Laura saying.

-Line Break-

After I changed and picked my things, I walked off my dressing room, seeing my co-stars doing the same thing.

We were great friends. We hang out every time we can. I know almost everything about them.

Calum isn't crazy as Dez, but he's hilarious. I mean, I think I never met someone as funny as him. His favorite color is blue, he's from Canada and he can't live without drinking at least 3 cups of cofee every day.

Raini is funny. And a great friend. Sometimes, she reminds me Rydel. I mean, she can be serious and funny at the same time! I wonder how they both do that. They're great party-planners too. Her favorite color is purple and she has a young brother, Rico, who's an actor too.

Laura. Ok, how to describe Laura? She's awesome. The best girl-friend (notice the - ) that I ever had. She's adorkable. I mean, she can be such a nerd sometimes. Really? She likes school! I just don't understand that! Her favorite color is red, she has a older sister, Vanessa - that it's not the nicest person ever - and she keeps telling you that you are awesome like, all the time. Well, of all of them, she's the one I hang out the most. We go everywhere!

Hey, that just gave me an idea.

"Hey, you guys want to go to my house to have some dinner and watch movies?"

"Sure." They all answered.

"Let's go home and take a bath and we meet on my house, okay?" I said They all nodded.

We got on the parking lot and stopped walking.

"Does someone need a ride home?" Calum asked. "I do." Raini answered

"My car is over there, so..." Laura said with a apologetic voice "Yea, I came with mines too" I said

"So, see you guys later?" "Yea." Raini and Calum walked away.

"Where's your car?"

"There." She pointed it "Next to yours."

"So, let's go."

We started walking to our cars, when... I think I heard some whispers. I couldn't say what exactly they were saying.

I looked back. The parking lot was empty, just with some cars.

"Is everything okay?" I jumped. I did kindof forget that Laura was there. "I think we're being followed." I whispered to her. "It must be the paparazzis or something." I sighed. "Yea."

I was with a real bad feeling. Laura stopped walking, searching for her keys on her purse. "Darn. Can you please see if I forgot the keys on my dressing room?" "Sure."

I started walking back to the set. Then, I heard a scream, it looked like Laura's voice.

I turned around and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**Ohh mystery!**

**Don't forget: if you want more, you need to ****REVIEW****! :D**

**XoXo**

**~Normah**


	2. II

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You are rossome!**

**Oh, and you can also read this on my instagram: nohnsofanfics! I also own auslly_fanpage!**

**Well, anyway... Here it is! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters.**

* * *

Laura's P.O.V.

I woke up on a dark room.

The last thing I could remember is somebody knocking me down. I screamed and everything went black. It happened after I asked Ross to pick my keys.

Oh gosh. Ross. Oh no, I wonder if he's ok. I hope that nothing bad happened to him.

I looked around. Aparently, I was tied up on a chair. I felt someone behind me.

"Are you okay?" The familiar male voice asked "Ross?"

"Yea. You're tied up too?" "Nope. I'm just sitting here, watching you tied up,"

I tried to hide the fear and light up the mood, but I failed.

"Laura. It's not exactly the time for sarcasm."

I sighed. "I know, sorry. I'm just... Scared."

Then, I felt my hands free. I untied my legs, stood up and looked back.

Wow.

He was behind me, his hair was a mess. I wonder how he untied me.

"So... You'll help me or you'll just stand there?"

"Sorry." I walked up to him, and untied his hands. He untied his legs and looked at me.

"Your hair is a mess." I told him

"So do yours." I put my hand on my hair. Damn. He was right

I tried to fix my hair.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. I just heard you scream, turned around and-"

"Everything went black. I know."

"Well, it looks like a basement." He pointed to a door on the ceiling.

There was no way to go up there. Unless if…

"Come here"

I pulled him till we got under the door and turned to him. He was with that cute smirk on his face.

Wait, what?

"What are you doing?"

"Can you lift me, so I can open the door?"

"Okay."

He gave me a piggy back. I tried to push the door, and guess what?

"It is locked."

He put me back on the ground.

"Now what? Somebody kidnapped us. My parents will flip!" I was starting to get really nervous.

"Laura, relax. They'll find out sometime and tell the cops."

I started crying with what he said. I sat down on the floor and buried my face in my hands.

"What if.." Great. now I was sobbing. "What if they never find us?"

"Hey." He sat next to me and... Hugged me. "Hey, it'll be alright. Shh, it'll be fine."

I felt better. Just the hug made me feel better.

Because it wasn't any hug.

It was Ross's hug.

The only hug that make me feel like I'm protected.

By the only one that can protect me right now.

* * *

**Aw! 3**

**Remember: if you want more, REVIEW! :)**

**XoXo**

**~Normah**


	3. III

**Heyyy guys!**

**Sorry for not uploading for a REALLY LONG while, I've been busy studying... :/**

**I'll try to upload more often!**

**Well, just asking, follow me on Instagram: auslly_fanpage**

**Thank you for the patience and for the awesome reviews! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Ross's P.O.V.**

I woke up with the smell of... Pancakes?

Okay, I wasn't obcessed with pancakes like Austin. But at the moment, I was hungry.

I was about to move, when I noticed something. I couldn't move. Laura was asleep in my arm.

Ouch.

My neck hurts.

I mean, it's not really comfy to fall asleep sit down on the floor, with someone on your arm. Okay, forget the part of Someone On Your Arm, this part doesn't really matter.

I looked at Laura. She was so... Calm. It was surprising, since yesterday she was crying and all.

But, hello? She is asleep. I looked around the room. I saw two plates with pancakes on a table.

Wow, there are some things here that I haven't noticed before. There's a lamp, a wooden table, a couch - ha, could knew it yesterday - and... some old stuff inside many boxes. Wait is that a keyboard? That's NOT old? Really?

The smell of food was killing me. I looked at my watch. 9am. I guess that my family noticed. And Raini and Calum too. YEA! Raini and Calum! They were heading to my house yesterday! They should have noticed!

Okay, I can't take it anymore. I'm starving! I shook Laura "Hey. Laura? Laura, we have food. Wake up!"

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked me and her face was red. She's... Blushing?

Oh, yea. I forgot that she was nuzzled up. She stood up, so did I.

"Um, hey." I said. "There are pancakes. Let's eat."

I walked up to the table, and was about to pick a pancake, when...

"WAIT!" Laura held my wrist. "Don't eat it! You don't know if it is poisoned or something!"

I laughed "Laura. Think for a minute. They kidnap two Disney stars to kill them? It doesn't make sense! Plus, I'm starving"

I picked a pancake and bite it "So I am, but you never know!"

"Look, there's food, so eat it! We don't know how much time we will spend here, so just do it."

Uh oh.

It was a terrible mistake to say that. She ran to the other side of the room and bursted into tears. I ran after her and hugged her. Again. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"No, you're right. We don't know how long we're gonna spend here. Maybe we never even get... out..." She started crying harder

"Come here." I let go from the hug, and told her to sit on the couch. I walked up to the table and picked the plates. Then, I sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" She dried her tears and looked at me. "Making you eat something." I handed her her plate. She smiled.

She felt better...

What made me feel too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :3**

**XoXo**


End file.
